The present invention relates to data security, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for data security.
Data security is very critical in daily operation of an informationized enterprise. If data is maliciously tampered or destroyed, it may cause irretrievable loss to the enterprise. To improve data security, often there is a need to set some data security policies to monitor and protect data. As amount of enterprise data increases, how to monitor and protect data becomes particularly important. In a current big data environment, how to rapidly and effectively monitor and protect ever increasing data becomes an important problem faced by current data security field.